


【KK】冬の詩 .（校园AU/清水无差/短篇完结）

by TarthurK1997



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 「跟我一起走吧、去只有我们两个人才知道的地方、逃离这个世界吧、不去在乎任何人的目光、我知道你不会、但我仍然如此希冀、哪怕已经绝望至深、却仍然有爱存在着、仍然在莫名地期望着、仍然不肯放弃地爱着你。」
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	【KK】冬の詩 .（校园AU/清水无差/短篇完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/12/28
> 
> 阅前：  
> 突然就写了的东西。剛视角，HE。  
> 非常意识流，也许OOC，慎入。校园AU，清水無差。有戏份很少的原创女性角色。  
> 请注意不是单箭头！是双向单箭头！！

0.

“我们交往吧。”

是对着风说的。十二月的寒风。没有指向性地，只是轻轻地动了动嘴唇，几乎听不见的声音好像马上就要被吹散了。

身侧的人却不知为何听得清楚，声音干涩地回答他：“你开玩笑的吧。”

“…哈哈。对啊。”

转过头去勉强让自己笑起来，对上视线的一瞬间那人像被烫了一样移开了眼。堂本剛于是又说起一些轻松的话题，就像什么也没发生过一样，假装刚才的话不过是个小小的恶作剧。他们一前一后地又走了很久，谁也没有再提起这事。

有什么凉凉的东西粘在脸上，顺着滑进脖领之中。

ねえ…雪が落ちてきたよ。

1.

有很多事情他不记得了。很多很多。以至于本应该色彩斑斓的学生时代，在剛的记忆里只剩下一片空白。

并不是因为得了什么病……就是单纯地记不住。他小声辩解道。目光飘滉着落到手边的脑袋上，毛茸茸的及肩长发此刻难得顺滑着，一动不动像个睡着了的球。他盯着球发了好一会儿呆，无论如何也想不起是什么时候和这家伙变成这样的关系的——比其他人更亲密的关系。

连什么时候变成朋友的都不记得了。也许是自然而然吧？也不记得是从哪一刻起他周围的一圈人变得只剩这一个，成天没日没夜黏在一起好像连体婴儿，其他人一副自觉避嫌见怪不怪的模样让他感到稀奇。不过说真的，平常会有两个男生这么腻歪的吗？想一想耳尖却发热起来，大力摇了几下头试图驱散某种想法，却更加深刻地在脑子里生根发芽起来。

不行。好奇怪啊。明明是很正常的，不可以觉得不正常。

莫名就有些烦了。干脆利落地把趴在自己作业本上的人拽醒，不顾对方一脸茫然和起床气，挥挥手就打算赶人。

干嘛啦。

回你自己位置上去。剛没好气地教育他，就是因为你我才没法继续当校园霸主的。

——没有小弟围绕四周怎么当得了一霸？一切都是堂本光一天天黏着自己的锅。堂本剛如是想着。那头的光一一脸莫名其妙委屈巴巴，盯了半天发现这次剛是真的铁了心要拉开距离，只好灰头土脸地回自己位置睡觉。不过光一的位置就在剛的斜后方，其实两者不过两三米的距离。根本就没有必要回自己位置嘛。堂本光一忿忿不平地赌气，坐下后就没抬头，于是也就顺带忽略了斜前方那个耳朵依然红得厉害的少年背影。

我说你们俩也适可而止了吧。下课时有旧友见光一不在凑过来小声抱怨。现在想叫你都叫不到人啦剛君，跟光一君待在一起就那么有趣吗？

光一光一光一。

脑中充斥着这样的名字，占地面积不大但存在感十足，KiraKira地闪着光。剛睁开眼睛又闭上，不知为什么无论如何也睡不着，像是被脑子里的光晃了眼睛。

被暗自念叨的人正躺在自己左手侧，睡得死沉，呼吸纤细安静好似一尊雕塑。

漂亮得过分的雕塑。

少年人有着令人艳羡的脸，线条清晰锐利，好像上等工艺品。他没忍住就一下子看入了神。不是想赞叹这张已经被学校女生疯狂夸赞的脸有多好看，而是看着看着就想起只有面对自己时、笑得眉眼弯弯的光一，比那些女生眼里永远冷脸的王子殿下好看一万倍吧。

嘛…也有点傻就是了。故作嫌弃地皱了下眉，手却不自觉的地戳上去。预料之中的，很柔软，瓷器一样的脸颊，却有着布偶般的手感。剛没忍住又戳了几下，两人之间的被子空隙不知何时被填满了；炙热的体温一瞬间涌上来，分不清是谁先感染谁。

……唔。

睡梦中的雕像发出一声梦呓，翻了个身变成了正对着剛的姿势。剛愣愣地看着他，感觉自己的呼吸被眼前人夺去，滚烫的鼻息触碰着他的眼睛，令人有落泪的冲动。

非说大冬天冷要两个人一起睡的是你啊。我才不会做这种傻事呢。

唔嗯。

梦中人不知道有没有听见他低语，被窝里的热度倒是实实在在。他侧了侧头，黑暗中本有些拥挤的宿舍另一张小床空空荡荡，这一张却压满了被子枕头和两个人的重量。

我该不会是喜欢上他了吧。

惊鸿一样的句子飞快地划过大脑。堂本剛猝然睁大眼睛，后脊传来发麻的信号。

他没急着否认。

距离确实被拉开了。

就连旁人也感觉得到，两个堂本间好像和过去有点不同。形影不离的两人似乎一夜之间产生了隔阂，这个谁没再找那个谁上课时讲悄悄话，那个谁没再找这个谁一起吃便当。堂本剛又有了一大圈的簇拥，堂本光一又变成了形单影只的存在。

不止一次被人问和光一君发生什么了。剛有些好气又有些好笑，咬着吸管说怎么难道我就非得和他黏着了吗？问话的人不知道出于什么心态还一本正经地点头，被堂本剛抬手就是一个暴栗打发了事。

我又不是没了他活不下去。他闷闷地想。

……而且那家伙也没来找我啊。

归根结底还是这个。少年人在意的事情三言两语说不完，偏偏堂本光一从头到尾都没有一丝挽留的意思，倒显得自己自作多情还凉薄。原本只是赌气，现在成了真的生气，不知缘由几何的冷战瞬间爆发，两个人彻底不再搭理对方。隔天晚上他就把被子枕头搬回自己床上，光一就这么看着，手揣在兜里，斜斜倚靠在门框上，眼睛里什么都没有，冷冰冰的模样居然有些可怕。可是剛不怕他。他从来就不怕他，挑衅地丢了个眼神过去，堂本光一的视线就败下阵来，偏到窗台一角，好像对那里的灰尘格外感兴趣的模样。

睡觉时才感觉真的很冷。习惯了两人份的被窝，再回到自己榻上居然不适应，本应有另一人的体温包裹着的地方此刻冷到难以置信，只好蜷成一团取暖。清醒了大半夜不知道什么时候才睡着，迷迷糊糊中却觉得暖和了许多，早上一睁眼发现自己身上有两床被子，而自己的那位好舍友打了几个喷嚏好像有点感冒。

说不感动绝对是假的，但依然不想理他。

剑拔弩张的气氛消散了，周围人都暗自松了口气。只是这气松到一半却又有眼尖的发觉不对劲，号外号外，两个堂本君现在倒是一起吃便当了，不过一句话都不说，看来冷战还在进行中。

如果这个眼尖的同学知道他俩不仅吃饭不说话还睡在一起也一句话不说，不知道会露出什么样的表情。两人如出一辙地执拗，死犟着要演到底，于是依然保持沉默，看起来倒是默契非常。被子枕头又回到了光一床上。剛气自己没骨气又气天太冷，要不是这么冷我才不要和他一起睡。然而一起睡了还是觉得冷，不知道是不是因为那个人背对着自己自己也背对着他，空隙越拉越大透进不少冷风。他半夜惊醒后翻来覆去半天终于把光一也搞醒了，转过身来小小声地问他怎么了，迷迷糊糊的语调明显还是一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

……睡不着。

没关系。我爱你。

还未反应过来身后那个人无意中吐露了什么惊天暴言，一双手直接伸过来抱紧了他。有东西轻轻抵在他背后，很痒，是光一的下巴。

他几乎浑身战栗却不敢动弹，想要挣脱却又觉得温暖。薄薄的呼吸和脊背连在一起，令四肢僵直麻木，坠铅似的重。喂喂，这样的姿势更不可能睡着了吧……身后的人却已经睡得不省人事，好像已经拥抱了无数次般习以为常，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在堂本剛的领口，嘴唇贴着背，仿佛亲吻。

一刹那间有很多情绪争先恐后地上涌，涌到堂本剛的眼睛里，然后滚烫地淌出来。

骗子。他说。

2.

有人和堂本剛表白了。

那不是很正常的事吗。

可是堂本剛接受了。

哦那也……啊？？

领座女生叽叽喳喳的碎嘴把堂本光一都弄醒了，无趣的自习课当然拿来补觉，只是没想到一清醒就听见这样的消息。

他慢慢地把枕着的书翻开一页又一页，指尖一点点冷掉，说不清自己听见时是什么心情。

是假的吧。

诶？

剛满嘴白沫地看向刷牙时突然一脸严肃的光一，眼睛睁得圆圆的，总是被说像富士山一样的嘴唇因为牙膏沫的原因看上去真的像富士山一般。

……和那女生在交往的事。是假的吧。

啊那个。不是，是真的哦。

没有再往对方那边看，剛兀自吐掉泡沫漱口擦嘴，没事人似的率先离开了卫生间。他其实没料到光一会问。但是问也好不问也好，似乎也没什么影响。

收到表白时其实并不惊讶，学校里有多少人喜欢自己他心里其实有数，而且也并不是没有被人表白过。是隔壁班的女孩子。颤抖地低着头递过来一张情书的时候，他莫名觉得女孩及肩的发型有点像光一。

什么啊……明明一点都不像。

努力把这种想法甩到脑后，本来打起十二分精神准备拒绝，却不知为什么话到了嘴边变成了同意。

可以哦。他听见自己这么说，却茫然地不知道自己为什么会答应。女孩很惊讶，原本已经做好了被拒绝的准备，此刻眼里满满都压抑着不可思议与喜悦。她红着脸走近一点牵起剛的手，剛短暂地愣了一下，没拒绝。

愧疚感几乎是一瞬间沸腾。

你叫什么来着……

香佑。我叫香佑哦。

他没再说话，只是把女孩纤细的手牵得更紧，心中却忽然泛起灰暗的悲哀。他觉得自己做错了。也许是因为还不够喜欢这个女生就轻率地答应，也许是因为别的什么。

但绝对不是因为光一。

我不喜欢他。他告诉自己。我对堂本光一只是普通的……朋友。

尽管这个词说出口都觉得别扭。毕竟他们从来没有用这样的词称呼过他们的关系。但他确实觉得自己对堂本光一并不是喜欢的感情，哪怕有那么多个夜晚他看着对方近在咫尺的眉目，哪怕他从不敢说自己其实很眷恋这种有人依靠的温度。也许只是想要有人陪着自己吧。剛想着。这个人可以是任何人。难道香佑就不行了吗？

香佑很漂亮，而且不是轻浮的漂亮，是那种普通人的、普通少女的漂亮。她足够好，尽职尽责地做一个女朋友的角色，逐渐地取代了原本光一在手边的位置。一天晚上在街边等着女孩去买冰淇淋回来的时候，剛突然间发觉——光一好像很久没出现在自己旁边了。

说不清是什么感觉。

像用一把钝刀割手腕，用尽全力却割不开。

他找了个借口和女孩道别，浑浑噩噩地往宿舍走却在门口撞上堂本光一。久违的对上视线两人都是一怔，两双漆黑的眼里有他们都分辨不出的情绪。

接吻过了？光一开口的第一句话让他感觉被扇了耳光，冰冷至极，痛的虎口发麻。

哈？你在说什么让我进去！

我说你们是不是吻过了！

你懂什么？！

莫名其妙上升到争吵和推搡，看向彼此时却将眼底的心慌彻底暴露给对方。他们纠着乱七八糟的点吵架，从门口挪进屋里，光一一甩手把门关上又按着他的背把他压在门上。他在生气。剛觉得有些想笑，惊讶于自己能从那双被暴风雨笼罩的眼里看出一丝委屈。绝望的情绪从脚底一点点缠上来。他感觉快要窒息了。

他没想过他们会有一天因为这种事情吵架，吵到不可开交。

对啊……吻过了。他看着光一，轻轻地开口。又如何？这和光一君有什么关系吗。

其实没有。他和香佑之间只是牵过手，连拥抱也没有过。

肩上的压力慢慢减轻，最后消失。剛突兀地觉得鼻子发酸，他没有抬头看，但是他知道堂本光一从眼前离开了，走的时候肩膀有些垮下来。为什么要说这种话呢。言语到底有什么意义，难道只是用来伤害彼此的吗。

眼泪忽然就脱离眼眶掉落在地上。

一滴两滴，不声不响。

他其实没有做错任何事，也没有辜负谁。是堂本光一给了他喜欢与爱的错觉。这不应该怪他，也不该怪任何人。

下雨了。

越下越大，漫过人们的脚踝。小学生嬉闹着踩着水走过去，在裤腿上溅出大大小小的泥点。

堂本剛坐在台阶上看着。

有什么人走到他旁边。

剛。那人如此称呼他。他抬头，映入眼帘的是一张过分熟悉的少年的脸庞。

堂本光一在他手边坐下。

牵起那只手，轻轻地握住。

堂本剛看着他，没有反抗。

剛。他听见那人低声说，对不起。

我们和好吧。

气温开始回暖的时候香佑提了分手，说感谢他一直以来对自己的任性的容忍，以后不会再打扰他。堂本剛举着听筒一时间不知道该说什么，再张口时对面只剩下忙音。

他摸了摸鬓角感觉世界玄幻地不可思议，一转头就被摁进一个怀抱，堂本光一的脑袋蹭上肩膀，茸茸地蹭得他发痒。

却连一句别闹都懒得说出口。

事到如今他才发现堂本光一很黏乎。总是突然就靠过来不放手，厚脸皮地要跟他睡一窝，莫名地撒一些不得要领的娇，像某种大型猫科动物。明明对其他任何谁都一副无所谓的模样，看着自己时却无意识地流露出一点或许能称得上温柔的东西。

他们还是照常形影不离。这一次倒是没什么人多话，大概是习惯了的缘故。日子和以前一样波澜不惊地过下去，就像什么也不存在，什么也没发生过。

他们开始牵手。他们，堂本剛，和堂本光一。

不知道是谁先起的头。一开始是在没人的地方，两个人坐在宿舍的床上一直这么握着手，谁也不说话，肩膀挨着肩膀，直到睡着为止。到后来干脆连人也不避讳，想牵的时候就牵想握的时候就握，一点也不在乎是上课还是放学。有人小心翼翼地来探口风问剛是不是在和光一交往，被剛fufufu地笑着糊弄过去。

怎么可能啦。你们都在想什么啊？

诶可是真的很像啊。

不不不，那家伙和我都是喜欢女生的啦。

正摆着手解释这样的谣言，面前和自己说话的同学却突然噤了声。疑惑地往那个方向看去，却恰好看见光一面无表情的脸，绝对的零下温度。

噗。

没心没肺地笑出声，对上堂本光一一脸状况外的表情。勾勾指头让他过来，那人倒也真的听话地走过来，问了句怎么了。

光一君，有人问我俩是不是在交往呢。

然后就见大名鼎鼎的堂本光一肉眼可见地红了脸，眼神有点无措，飘忽一圈落到自己身上又不敢和自己对视。

胡说什么。老头子一样小声嘟囔着。

我说不是哦，因为你和我都喜欢女孩子。对吧？

……嗯。

问话的人已经赶不及地溜了，只留下两个堂本面面相觑。堂本光一下意识地握住堂本剛的手，却被不着痕迹地躲开，刚刚还笑着的人表情慢慢淡下来，变得异常平静。

够了吧？

别再这样了。堂本剛说。

3.

做梦好像是很久远以前的事情。

但他知道这是梦。堂本剛环顾四周，一切和平日并无差异的学校，四周吵嚷的同学，看上去并没有什么区别，除了少了一道熟稔的视线。

光一呢？他问。

周身一下子就沉寂下来，所有人都转过头盯着他，唇齿开合好像在说什么，却听不见任何声音。他猛地向下坠去，少年少女俯视着他的坠落，脸上是一模一样的空白。

他被吞没，一望无际的深蓝拥抱了他。

光一，光一。

梦醒时分他还在剧烈喘气，凌晨三点半，家人还在酣睡的时候。堂本剛下意识往手边瞥了一眼，看见空荡荡的床铺好半天才反应过来现在是在放假，自然身边不会有谁存在。

手机放在床头，他猛地按下关机键，亮起的屏幕在黑夜中分外刺眼。

确定关机？

确定。

重新倒回床上的时候觉得有什么东西碎掉了。无可言说的，只有心脏隐约发出疼痛的噪音。

剛最近怎么样？——KD

那个人又在说这样的话了。剛用手掩住双眼，那里此刻干燥而滚烫，并不必担心会流出生理盐水。

很久之前的一次对话后，他们回到了最初的关系。不……说是对话也不尽然，只是他单方面地掌控话语权罢了。从那之后，一切都是对的。没有多余的拥抱牵手，没有交叠在一起的乱糟糟的被褥，有的只是面对面地疏离客气，像两个刚认识不久的普通同学那样有一搭没一搭地交流。他不知道这样算什么。但是至少光一看上去还好——至少比自己好。

他还会问候寒暄。我呢。堂本剛咧着嘴笑了下，我却连理都不想理他。

哪怕光一是无辜的。

哪怕是自己一厢情愿地产生了不应该存在的感情，心底深处也有个声音在歇斯底里地呐喊：是他先说的。是他先说出我爱你的不是么？

当然这句话有成千上万个不同的解读方式。

再缓过神来的时候已经入了冬，中间几个月的时间恍惚一过，仿佛不存在一般。一切和以往并无不同啊。班级举行各种活动，剛依然和光一凑对子，中午依然和光一坐在一起吃便当，晚上一起回宿舍，刷牙洗脸睡觉。他不多言，堂本光一便也收敛许多，动手动脚的逾越行为早已消无踪影。像是要比谁更痛苦、谁更沉得住气，徒劳的沉默撕扯着，一派平静的表面下尽是扭曲，谁也不比谁好到哪去。

好痛啊。光一。真的好痛啊。

他有无数次想着就这么算了吧——何必跟自己过不去呢，为什么不能好好交流坦诚相对呢，想像那个雨天里朝自己走来的光一那样走向他，说一句我们和好吧，没有谁再束缚谁也没有谁抛弃谁，不要再这样下去了。

可是他做不到。堂本剛清楚地意识到这一点。

「……可是我爱你。」

如果这份痛苦不消弭的话，是做不到云淡风轻地说出和好的。和好之后就是永远的朋友。家人。无血缘亲人。无论哪一种都不可能再去爱、狭义的、爱情意味上的爱。会永远失去亲吻他的理由，失去站在他身侧的借口，失去至今为止自己那样绝望地固执地坚持的一切。他太极端了，不承认除此之外的一切，因而也拒绝和好，拒绝虚伪面对……拒绝失去自我。

过呼吸的症状第一次出现时，他模模糊糊地以为——有什么东西真的成功了，或者他终于可以逃离自己为自己创造的笼子，可以离开所有的令人窒息的存在——但都是假的。清醒过来的时候他看见堂本光一极度焦虑的脸，看见他嘴唇开合，却听不见他在说什么。很安静。整个世界都很安静。安静到光一的手指触碰到自己，小心翼翼地抚摸他的脊背，生硬又艰难地将两人塞进一个拥抱之中时，他全无反抗，只是看着对方。他觉得自己是一条溺水的鱼。光一是鸟。鸟飞进水里来，要和他一起溺毙。

逃走吧，我们一起。他看见堂本光一的嘴唇颤抖着说出这些话，心脏忽然抽搐了一下。于是堂本剛点了头。

他说，好。

他们逃走了。

在冬日的夜晚，一整年第一次下雪的那一天，他们翻墙逃出了学校，上气不接下气地跑了很远后就开始漫无目的地游荡。那时候他抬头看见的天空是带着橘色的，星群被厚重的云层所湮没，空荡荡的街道映衬着他们相连重叠的影子。当然没有什么预想之中的惊险事件发生。根本没有人在乎这两个夜不归宿的少年在冷冽的空气中大口呼吸就像是再也无法自由了似的。在意识到这一点时堂本剛忽然就产生一种极度疯狂的念头：这样一直下去也不错。永远消失在众人之前，他的身边只有光一，而光一也只有他。他们不得不互相依靠、命运相连，像血肉的正反面，永远也无法舍弃对方。

说出口的时候就后悔了。他太了解光一，知道那个人会有什么样的反应，可不知道为什么他还是说了。那句话并不是满怀期待地说的——他希望自己的声音没有透露出丝毫的苦痛。剛试图用随便的语气掩盖自己，但似乎于事无补。

「跟我一起走吧、去只有我们两个人才知道的地方、逃离这个世界吧、不去在乎任何人的目光、我知道你不会、但我仍然如此希冀、哪怕已经绝望至深、却仍然有爱存在着、仍然在莫名地期望着、仍然不肯放弃地爱着你。」

我们交往吧。

你开玩笑的吧…

哈哈。是啊。

有什么东西骤然熄灭了。堂本光一最后的话也像冷水，最终将他心底微存的最后的愿望也撕扯干净。转过头去勉强让自己笑起来，对上视线的一瞬间那人像被烫了一样移开了眼。

为什么要露出那样的表情啊，光一…这是他没有说出口的话。

他们依然一前一后地走着，直到雪落下来，沾上两人的眉骨，冰凉的液体顺着面颊滑下来，他不知道那是否是眼泪。他已经看不清了。断断续续的病发和过于寒冷的天气卷携着击碎了他。他太累了，无论是走这么久的路还是维持着这表面上脆弱的平静都已经耗去了少年大半心力。那时候他们已经走到了路的尽头，他在模糊的视线中看向堂本光一，过了一会儿才意识到对方也在看着他，不受控制地伸手抚上那双眼睛，指尖感受到的是和自己脸上如出一辙的冰冷。他们近距离地对视，在某一个瞬间忽然相拥，用尽全身气力，隔着厚重的衣物的拥抱紧得让人发痛。他觉得自己被分裂了，一半在挣扎试着逃脱，另一半将手箍得更紧。光一灼热而慌乱的气息和他的相互交缠，那个人将脑袋埋在他肩上，无论如何也不肯放开。他努力将那人的脸抬起来，与那双通红的眼中蓄满的苦痛对视。

不要离开我，剛……不要离我而去。

不要让我一个人。

是从什么时候突兀地想要接吻的已经不重要了，剛凑过去压上光一唇角的时候光一颤了下却没有躲开，试探性的吻干燥且缓慢，在舌尖相触时才突然激烈起来。少年青涩而笨拙的相吻着，身体和心脏的某处悄悄融合，如果不是爱的话，如果不是爱的话……

喂！谁在那里——

刺目的手电照过来的一刹那两人同时分开了，在巡逻还未找到时一起转身猛冲向另一个巷子，因为狂奔的心跳和吻而气喘吁吁，脸上带着黑夜里看不清的潮红。他们牵着手一直跑到了火车铁轨边才停下，剧烈地喘息着看向彼此，又忽然间同时大笑出来。

冰冷的空气灌入肺中。剛想，这大概是一整年来他笑得最畅快的一次。

4.

被抓回学校时自然引起了轩然大波，所有的老师都想不明白为什么平时好好的两个学生会闹出这样的事情。还都姓堂本。

问说去做了什么也不回答，只有在大人们没注意到的时候两人偷偷对视，明明脸上没有笑意却都有种相视一笑的感觉。

于是一起被关禁闭了。

被要求禁止交谈，但根本不可能做到。剛面对着墙壁闷声站着，实在憋不住了一扭头发现光一也是这个姿势眼巴巴地瞅着他的背影。

喂你笑什么啊…

并不搭理对方的抱怨，剛自己拼命忍着却越笑越停不下来。

光一啊。

嗯？

是喜欢我的吧。

…嗯。

ばかか？

喂。那人也笑起来，小小声地嘟囔却说不出什么反驳的话。笑够了以后两人都平静下来，安静地望着彼此的眼，隔着从窗里投进来的夕阳的光对视，忽然就如释重负。

剛……

怎么了。

我们交往吧。光一微笑着对他说。

  
「  
在严寒岁月中  
我们曾拥抱取暖  
尽管只是单方面的 渴求  
再靠近我一些  
更多的  
焚烧殆尽也好  
不要背对我  
不要离我而去  
不要在梦里呼唤  
只因雪  
它从不降落  
只融化  
」

——冬の詩

END.

注：  
香佑＝こう  
「」中的话是内心独白而不是说出口的。  
感謝閱讀。


End file.
